Being Loved
by Couture Girl
Summary: Love is unique. And being loved is something so beautiful, so wonderful, so carefree. That you will do anything to keep that love by your side. Or you'll just kill if they ever took that away from you.


**AN: Hello again! Here is another collab Thuna one-shot from the Collaborative Dream Team aka Lily, Yellow and myself :D. Hope you like it!**

* * *

He didn't know what he loved about her.

It must be her blue spacey eyes, her dreamy smile, her white-blonde straggly hair, or the way she spoke with so much innocence and love.

Or that she was the first to really see him, as he saw her.

Or that she loved him, like he loved her.

Maybe it was all those things and more.

Theodore didn't like to question his love for Luna. He would follow her advice – he would just feel and let loose.

And the way she kissed him, it was so liberating. It felt like he was flying.

She wasn't quite sure what she loved about the former Death Eater either. Maybe it was that he broke and she was the one to help him put the pieces back together. Maybe it was a warped Florence Nightingale effect - she just fell in love with her 'patient' of sorts.

Or maybe it was the way his green eyes were full of such honesty and sweetness - more than you could expect from someone who had done such terrible things.

Or...it might be shameful, but maybe she loved that he loved her.

Because being loved by someone was so beautiful, so natural, so unexpected.

No one else loved Luna this way. But he loved her, and it wasn't the same love as her father, or her friends. No. Theodore's love was so strong.

She would shiver from the simple act of him gazing at her with those emerald eyes of his. How he could just make her melt with the simplest touch, and the most beautiful thing about him was that scar on his face. It was long. From his nose to his mouth.

To Luna it was beautiful. He was beautiful.

She just couldn't get enough of him. Every day she would discover something new about him, and it made her fall more and more in love.

He is everything.

He is her air, her food, her water, her warmth.

And he is hers.

And who needed more than that, just someone to cling to and talk with. Someone who always could find time to be with her when her friends were too busy. And it was a different kind of love that she wasn't used to.

But she was addicted to it like muggles are with drugs.

She always squirmed in classes, longing to be with him. Even if her grades failed, she had found someone.

Not everyone agreed with her. Ginny told her to get over him and try harder in class but what did Ginny know? She had never been in love, just stuck dating boys so she could snog them.

And it was the same with Theodore. He felt a sense of longing when he wasn't near her, always shaking. He felt thirsty and so out of place.

Even Zabini and Malfoy were starting to get annoyed. But he didn't care, because when everything passed, and he was with his Luna, all was well.

He was not thirsty. She was his water.

He was still shaking, but out of love when they were together in his room, and the longing was still present but it magnified when he touched her delicate skin.

It amazed him how he could make her melt with just one touch, just one kiss.

And maybe she should be scared of the power he has over her but she can't help feeling how he does and he wouldn't abuse that. Would he? Who cares if she fails her classes? She's a Ravenclaw and everyone assumes she's obsessed with grades but the kind of logic she's always had has nothing to do with school but understanding life and why people do what they do.

And why does Theo love her? Because she's a constant in life and everyone wants something they can cling to if the seas get rough.

And the seas did get rough.

She was gone. Luna was captured.

If you messed with something – or someone that belonged to Nott – you were dead.

He'd come to this dark, ugly version of himself. His mark was still there and he still had his dark, sadistic side.

If his mother was still alive, she would be scared and wouldn't even recognize him.

He had no one to blame this time but Luna and he wouldn't – he couldn't – be mad at her. So he blamed himself, beating himself up over her.

He had to keep her safe, try harder. Be great. Be better than his father.

Even if that meant he had to be the one thing Luna hated.

After announcing his presence, everything was red and black.

You could only hear screams of terror and anguish – music to his ears.

When he found her, she was sleeping, battered and covered in her own blood.

She still looked like an angel.

And funny that she looked like this. Because in reality she was. Luna was transparent.

He felt dead.

There was no color.

Only red and black.

The blood that he was losing was so colorful and his black suit was so dark, so cruel.

* * *

**AN: I take full responsibility in making Lily and Yellow obsessed with Thuna. ;) Please review! Expect more!**


End file.
